IceFall
__NOEDITSECTION__ This Oc belongs to Me!, Coding by QE1 Appearance IceFall is a pretty dazzling dragonet. Slender, always smiling. She doesn't smile that much anymore, but her beauty did not decrease. Her scales are a normal IceWing blue, and her underscales are white, like freshly fallen snow. Her horns are irregularly long, and have a tiny dent in both, making them seem a bit wiggly, they're slightly curved upwards. She has a whip thin tail, with sharp spikes at the end, and her IceWing spikes near the neck are few, and small. Her eyes are dark blue, but usually she's looking down at a scroll, and you wouldn't see them that often. Personality IceFall used to be the boldest dragon in her group of friends. But then Shard came, she was so scared of what he might do, she reverted to one of the shiest of all the dragonets in her circle. She still had a boiling determination, and a idea of the world, but her view on it changed a little. Keep your head down, don't get involved, stay unnoticeable, don't make anyone worth knowing angry. She became quieter, and wasn't even brave anymore, stuttering became more common, and she couldn't stand up for herself. Her parents were worried, but didn't get involved, thinking it would blow over soon. It didn't. She stayed shy, kept her head down, didn't get involved, stood unnoticeable, and became one with the crowd. IceFall her best to not get angry, only having short bursts, murmuring of those she despised, for betraying her, or lying. History Icefall was not always this shy, at a younger age, she was one of the boldest of her 'club'. One day, another dragonet joined the 'club', his name was Shard. All of her friends liked him, and forgot about her. So Icefall challenged him to a sled race, winner was the leader of the club. They sled down one of the mountains, and Icefall won. None of the club members were watching, and Shard was angry. He challenged her to a game of truth or dare, just for fun. Icefall accepted. Now obviously, Icefall chose dare, just as Shard had planned, and Shard dared her to jump off a cliff, and promised it was safe with snow at the bottom and everything. Icefall peered over the edge, looking down at a giant lake, with huge spiking icebergs- and then Shard pushed her, over the edge, and down, down down towards the lake. She almost drowned, and narrowly missed a iceberg. A hunting patrol found her a few hours later, buried in snow, trying to find comfort. She was brought back to see Shard had taken over her club, pretending she'd flown off, angry that he'd won. Icefall stayed quiet, angry at him, angry at everyone- but now was too afraid to show it. What if Shard pushed her off a cliff again? And he did kill her? It was too frightening to ponder, she stayed out of their way, and stayed quiet. Her parents were surprised at her sudden change of personality, but loved her fine. She grew to the 3rd circle, the same as her parents, and she felt she was scared of everything, disliked to talk anymore, and was a scaredy-cat. Everything she had once been had disappeared, because of Shard. It was hard not to feeling boiling anger towards him. Still, she stayed quiet, and kept her head down low. Gallery Trivia *IceFall's sister was originally going to betray her, jealous of her position in the IceWing circle, but that was scrapped. *She disliked scrolls before, but now spends most of her time learning IceWing history. Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress